Stoic Silence
by xeno-skyward-emblem
Summary: Link used to be a happy-go-lucky member of the Smash Mansion, but lately he's been quiet. Can his friends and maybe even a new found love find out the reason Link has been so silent? ((Sorry for the terrible summary, but this will be rated T for now, I might change it in the future.)) IkexLink pairing as well as others maybe later on.
1. Chapter 1: Awkward Introductions

_**Author's Note**__: This is my first story I'm publishing, so I hope its ok. I'm still formatting all the ideas out in my head, but hopefully everyone will enjoy. I really do love silent Link, so I hope I'm not totally screwing it up. Well thanks for reading! ~_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not by any means, own the characters or games mentioned in this story. Super Smash Bros, Legend of Zelda, Fire Emblem... etc. all belong to their respected owners. _

Chapter 1: Awkward Silence

Words never mattered much to the green-clad hero who sat humbly in the dining room of the Smash Mansion. He always believed pictures and expressions could always show what someone felt much more intensely. Words could consist of lies and shallow regrets if you didn't realize what you were saying. Link knew that... hell he even experienced it himself. That's why when he decided to make an oath of silence, it didn't faze him in the slightest.

On the other hand, his friends were quite worried. Zelda thought of many possibilities that could be making the blond teenager shut himself out from the social world. Had someone forced Link to keep quite? Maybe he was in danger? She sat in silence, pondering the situation when Marth and Samus walked over laughing.

"Zelda, come on. Pit is up to his antics again and he's managed to get his wings caught in one of the trees outside," the sapphire haired boy explained, a smile prompt on his face.

"Yeah, right now Kirby and Ike are trying to get him down." Samus snickered, remembering the sight of an annoyed Ike, trying to make sure Pit didn't kick him in the face.

Zelda smirked, amused at the sudden predicament her friends found themselves in. Maybe if the problem wasn't resolved later, she would even go and check it out. Right now, she told Link that she would meet him in the dining hall.

"That's sure hilarious and all, but I'm afraid I have prior engagements I must attend to." The princess said, before giving her goodbyes and walking down the corridor.

Samus and Marth sighed. Zelda had been so worried about Link lately, she never had time for any of them. Of course they were both concerned for their usually, cheery friend, but they knew if he was ever going to return back to normal, he needed time to think on his own.

…

Link finished his banana-nut muffin just as Zelda showed up and plopped herself next to him. He waved with a smile and took a sip of his water.

"Pit got stuck in a tree," she giggled, in an attempt to hear her dearest friend's laugh.

Link shook his head in pity, grinning as he grabbed his notebook. _Poor him... he's ok right? Did he try to prank Wolf and Snake again? _He wrote neatly on the fine-lined paper.

Zelda nodded. "Now Ike's dealing with him, as well as Kirby who's trying to help out."

_Ike_... Link bit his lip and abruptly placed his pen back on the table, feeling colder suddenly. Link never had a memorable history with the stoic mercenary. In actuality, when Ike first arrived at the mansion it seemed like the blue-haired man got along with everyone, but Link.

Zelda noticed the hero's pause and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" She asked, her tone full of worry.

Link shook his head before scribbling something down and absconding, a paper laying on the table where he once sat. Zelda casually picked up the note and read the almost illegible words, _Sorry Zel... I told Marth I'd meet up with him. Bye. _Zelda sighed, folding the paper and gracefully tossing it into the garbage bin. Now she knew Link was hiding something.

…

Meanwhile, Link stayed perched on the roof looking out over the courtyard. The wind was gentle and blew a fresh gust of air in his face. It was calming up there and he could finally be alone to his thoughts. He tried to focus on subjects such as sword technique and his home world of Hyrule, but unfortunately every memory brought him back to one recollection, which was about the first day the new brawlers arrived.

It wasn't too long ago, but Link had already ceased speaking out loud. Unfortunately, being one of the original smashers it was his duty to greet the latest members. So there he stood on the front steps along with his close friend Samus smiling and waving to people he had the new-found pleasure to meet. Most were quite upbeat and friendly with the occasional antagonist mixed into the crowd, but only one caught his eye immediately.

Marth had told the Hero of Twilight about the mercenary from Crimea with the blue hair and cobalt eyes. "His name is Ike." He recalled the Altean prince saying.

_Ike, that's a simple name. _The Hylian wrote.

Marth nodded. "Yes, but he's anything but that. You'll see Link, he's more like an enigma at first, then once you get to know him, he's a nice guy. Just don't end up on his bad side or suffer the consequences." He warned.

Link blinked, wondering how bad it could possibly be. He decided to just push that idea away and focus on how he would greet everyone, but when Ike arrived off the transporter the hero's mind went blank.

Link stood there in silence as the stoic mercenary paced over to him, extending his arm. "Ike." He said confidently. Link bit his lip and returned the gesture, shaking the taller man's hand. _Link._ He thought in his head without replying.

Ike seemed to understand why Link was silent and just blatantly nodded before continuing on into the mansion, his large sword, Ragnell, thrown over his shoulder.

That had to have been the only contact the two had made throughout this whole time. Now, Ike seemed to ignore Link on his day-to-day schedule and to be honest, Link felt too shy to attempt to talk to him.

That's why when a soccer ball came flying toward the blond boy's face the last person he expected to help pull him out of the shrubs in the courtyard was Ike.

"Are you ok?" He asked, picking up Link's hat and handing it to him.

Link nodded, blushing and placing his signature article of clothing back on his head where it belonged. _Thanks... _He thought to himself.

"You're welcome." Ike smirked, reading the expression on the hero's face. When he got no reply he coughed and twirled the end of his bandanna in his fingers. "Well.. uh.. I'll see you around Link, bye."

_And there he goes..._ Link sighed. Why did he have to act so awkward?

_**Author's note:** __Well thanks for reading! Please review, it'll make me feel better about my writing. ^-^_


	2. Chapter 2: Forming Plans and Friendships

_**Author's Note:**_ Thank you for all the kind reviews on the first chapter. It means the absolute world to me to hear such kind things. I would like to dedicate this chapter to these said contributors: 1, PrincessOfAltea, and RedKingofCake who were able to motivate me into writing a second chapter.

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not by any means, own the characters or games mentioned in this story. Super Smash Bros, Legend of Zelda, Fire Emblem... etc. all belong to their respected owners._

Chapter 2: Forming Plans and Friendships

Later that night, after skipping dinner with the others, Link made his way back up to his room on the second floor. Luckily for him, his annoying roommate was nowhere to be found.

Before Link decided to call it a night, the green-clad hero opened his window that led out to a small ledge. It was just another one of the high up places the Hylian liked to sit and watch people from. As the brisk air awoke his senses he seemed to fall into a state of peace.

Crickets were chirping and the stars gave the sky a luminescent glow. With a deep breath, Link was able to feel like he was back in Faron Woods. Engrossed in his memories, the hero barely caught the small idle chatter that was below.

"I've brought you all here to discuss the probable issue of Link's state." A feminine voice addressed the others.

_Zelda_... Link thought to himself. What could she be going on about now? He decided to be quiet and see if he could hear any more information.

"Obviously, he has been dodging all of my actions to get him to speak, so does anyone have any other methods we could try?" The princess asked the silent group of smashers. It stayed that way until the stoic mercenary spoke with a hushed tone of voice.

"I could try chatting with him." Ike offered.

"What good would that do?" Marth questioned the blue-haired man. "You barely speak to him now, I doubt he would confide in you."

"Exactly, I barely speak to him, so he would never guess I was just conversing with him to help you guys."

Zelda pondered the proposition a while, before deciding it couldn't hurt if they tried it. "Fine. I see no terrible consequences if we try this. Ike, we're counting on you. Meeting adjourned."

Link glared as the group broke up into separate directions. How dare they pry themselves into his personal situations. Link would show them. For the next, however many days, the blond boy decided to make Ike his new target. If he even dared try to influence him, he would have something up his sleeve.

Link smirked, already formatting plans in his mind, as he gradually slipped himself back inside to the warmth of his room.

Meanwhile, Ike roamed the hallways of the mansion, wondering if speaking up was the best idea. Yes, this mission would allow himself to come in contact with the fascinating Hylian more often, but at the same time Link was smarter than most people would label him. What if he saw right through Ike's terrible acting? Ike sighed, opening the door to the room Marth and him shared and plopped down on his bed. He wouldn't try to fathom the predicament at hand now. It could wait till the morning, and with that he fell into a deep slumber, not even bothering to change.

…

Ike stirred from his dreams by a loud banging on his door. On the other side of the room an aggravated prince snarled wondering who would dare wake him from his much-needed beauty sleep.

"Get the door." He grumbled to the mercenary, who in return rolled his eyes and lifted himself from his very comfortable mattress. He shuffled over to the door, half-asleep and creaked open the wooden obstruction. Much to his surprise and confusion, Link stood there green attire and all, a grin spread across his face.

"Link? What are you doing here so early? Marth is asleep and if you need him, I would recommend you to wait till later." Ike explained.

The hero simply shook his head no, before pointing to the man in front of him.

"You mean you're not here to speak to Marth, but me?" The Crimean asked, a hand running through his blue locks as if it would help him understand the situation.

Link smiled, nodding his head quickly to signal that he was correct.

"Well then, I must ask, what do you need?"

Link dug out his composition book from his bag and jotted something down for Ike to read. _Want to go to breakfast together? _Ike was suddenly suspicious as his eyes glanced over the neat penmanship. Why did the enticing blond suddenly find interest in him? Did he already know about their plan? No, Ike decided. That would be absolutely impossible. They made sure no one was around them when they discussed the situation last night.

"Sure, why not?" The mercenary smirked. He was still dressed in his tunic and other garb, so he simply exited the room and closed the door, leaving Marth to his rest. "Why the sudden arrangement?" He asked, stealing glances at the Hylian as they walked down to the kitchen.

Link shrugged, a muffled laugh escaping his untainted lips.

"Hmm? What's so funny?"

Link looked at him as if to say not to worry about it, so that's what Ike did.

…

Breakfast seemed to pass by in blissful intervals for the usually calm and collected mercenary. Link may not speak, but he was definitely funny in Ike's opinion. His written notes and quirky expressions made up for everything he didn't say.

Meanwhile, Link didn't actually mind Ike's company either. It wasn't how he expected things to go at all. In all actuality, the hero had prepared himself to be badgered about his lack of speech, but instead Ike just listened. Well of course he didn't mean that in a literal sense.

"So... now that we're done, what do you want to do?" Ike asked, fixing his bandana.

Link paused, not knowing how to reply. He never believed to sit all the way through breakfast. He jotted down something and handed it to Ike.

_We could go to the plaza or go training if you would like,_ Link suggested.

"The plaza sounds nice. It would be cool to get away from all the stress of this place for a while."

_Exactly my sentiments,_ the Hylian thought to himself.

Ike raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing from that grin that you agree. Alright let's get going before I get pulled away by someone else for some absurd task."

Link nodded, and stood up pushing his chair in when he heard a group of kids yelling down the hall coming straight in their general direction. Link simply sighed and braced himself for what he knew was coming.

"Link! Ness and Toony are trying to prank me again." Lucas cried to the taller blond.

Link frowned and patted the child on the head as the other two troublemakers found their way into the kitchen.

"Don't listen to him! We weren't doing anything wrong." Ness argued.

Toon Link, the usual mastermind, just stood there with a sly smirk on his face. "Don't worry Ness, it's not like anything bad's going to happen. Link likes me better anyway." He laughed.

Link ran a hand through his hair, pushing the loose strands back into his hat in frustration. This is why he was glad when he said his roommate wasn't anywhere to be seen last night. A day with Toony's antics could cause anyone a major migraine.

The Hylian was about to write something down to comment on the kids' bad behavior, but Ike beat him to it. "Why don't you guys run along and stop being so obnoxious. Link has other plans that don't involve baby sitting immature children."

Link smiled and nodded to signify that the Crimean was correct. The younger three just stood there for a minute before shrugging and continuing what they were doing before. Although, Toon Link didn't seem to enjoy being reprimanded by the mercenary who he barely knew.

_Thanks, _Link scribbled down on a strip of paper.

"No problem." Ike replied. "Now let's go." He began walking off towards the transporters that led to the plaza, Link in tow.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_Thanks again for reading! Reviews will be greatly appreciated and if you have any comments or suggestions I would love to hear them. (:


	3. Chapter 3: Remembering

_**Author's Note: **_Thank you to everyone for the wonderful reviews. It means so much to me. I apologize for not updating this for so long, but I finally got down to work. I want to dedicate this chapter to kinllover who's just an amazing friend and writer and of course smoshyfever1, because without her amazingness it probably would have spent me years to write another chapter. Thanks for helping me stay awake, haha. Well anyway, thanks for reading. (:

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not by any means, own the characters or games mentioned in this story. Super Smash Bros, Legend of Zelda, Fire Emblem... etc. all belong to their respected owners._

* * *

Chapter 3: Remembering

_Click... Click... Click... _

Ike took a deep breath and tried to ignore the distracting sound of Link's footsteps that were perfectly in stride with his own. The two hadn't been in the plaza for long, but they had already found themselves wandering aimlessly between shops and small food stands. Not to mention, Ike's appetite was already begging to get the better of him.

"Hey Link, mind if we stop somewhere for a bite?"

The blond hero shook his head no and began leading the mercenary towards one of his favorite cafés.

Ike smiled in gratitude as he found them a table and ordered them each a coffee and pastry. It wasn't the same cheerful mood that had blessed them this morning. Instead the air had an awkward taste which caused Link to shuffle uncomfortably in his seat. He took out his notebook and placed it on the table in an attempt to think of something to say. Luckily for Link, Ike decided it would be best if he broke the tension.

"I.. um.. I heard there was going to be a huge tournament later this week," the mercenary stumbled.

The Hylian raised an eyebrow curiously. Why had he not heard anything about this? _Who told you that, _the hero scribbled sloppily on a blank page.

"Zelda got news on the subject. You know her. She can find out anything."

Link rolled his eyes. Of course _he _knew. The hero had known the princess longer than anyone at the mansion.

Ike coughed and looked off into the distance hoping something would bail him out of this misery. _How much longer can I put on this façade?_ The blue-haired man asked himself. _Breakfast was fine, but I feel Link growing more suspicious by the second. Maybe I should create a better topic?_

"So how was your home world of Hyrule like?"

_Bulls-eye. _Somehow that question hit hard right into Link's heart.

_Fine. It was splendid there. Quiet and more relaxing. There was definitely not technology like we have here, _the hero gave Ike the note, not even bothering to make eye contact.

Ike flinched internally. Link's disdain to the question was obvious and it felt as Ike had just began a dangerous dance on shattering glass. "I see. Well I apologize if the question made you uncomfortable..."

The Hylian shrugged and gratefully took a sip of his coffee when the waiter finally brought it over. _It's fine..._

Now Ike was confused. Where was the happy-go-lucky Link from this morning? Where was the Link with the bright smile and a sparkling glint in his eyes? Was it possible the Crimean already screwed everything up?

"I mean, I understand a harsh life and journey. I almost lost hope for all good when my father passed away."

The hero frowned, lifting his gaze to meet Ike's. He cautiously took his pen to another page. _I am sorry for your loss._

Ike shook his head. "No, there's no need to be sorry. I got over the grief some time ago."

Link nodded, gaining new respect for the mercenary. If only he was as strong as Ike... maybe he wouldn't act as foolish.

The blue-haired man finished his food with a gentle expression on his face that most never had the gift of witnessing. "Come on, let's go home before all the matches are done today."

Link nodded and quickly gulped down the remnants of his snack, before walking with Ike back to the transporters.

Once back at the mansion, Link said his farewell to Ike, explaining to the mercenary that he was simply too exhausted to partake in watching any matches with him. In return, the bluenette said goodbye and went on his way to find Zelda. Luckily, the fair princess was easily spotted in between Marth and Samus.

"Zelda, we need to talk," Ike's tone was once again stoic and to the point.

The Hylian simply nodded and excused herself from Marth and Samus' presences before following the mercenary down the hall. "What is it Ike?" she finally asked when the coast was clear.

"I think he knows already."

"No, impossible. Link's sharp, but you're not incompetent Ike. There's no way you could have given it away that easily. What happened?"

He sighed, twirling his bandana around his index finger. "Well, breakfast went smoothly. He seemed open and with high spirits, but as soon as we arrived at the plaza it was as if he was a totally different person! He became aloof and I don't know... I tried to make conversation and failed miserably."

Zelda's expression looked concerned. "What do you mean failed?"

"I asked him how Hyrule was like and this grief seemed to strike him to the core. I attempted to make him feel better, but I don't think it worked."

The princess sighed. "I'm sure it's fine Ike. You've done well. I'd advise you to give Link some time to process his thoughts. When he thinks about home only bad memories surface, anymore."

"But I want to help," the mercenary argued.

"I understand that Ike, but take it from a person who's witnessed the boy struggle first hand. Give him sometime. That's all I have to say on the matter."

Moments passed as Ike watched the monarch walk back to the brawling stadium to sit with their friends. Perhaps she was right. Link would be fine if he had sufficient time to recover.

Meanwhile, Link sat solemnly in his room, gazing at his reflection in the Master Sword. His mind drifted back to Ordon Village and his friends. Then, as he began to remember the day the chaos erupted in their small society he grew frustrated and tossed the blade to the other side of his bed.

_Oh Goddesses..._the Hylian thought to himself, miserably.

Link had to face it, he was becoming majorly homesick. He wanted to see all of his companions at least one last time, but he knew that would never be possible. There would always be her and as much as the blond could tell, nobody could ever replace that red-headed vixen.

* * *

_**Author's note: **_Thanks again for reading! I hope some people will get the references to the games outside of Super Smash. ^-^ Reviews and favorites are always appreciated and if you have any criticism or comments I would love to hear them. (:


	4. Chapter 4: Understand

_**Author's Note: **_Sorry for the lack of updates guys! My life has been super hectic! Luckily it's the summer and I have smoshyfever1 to help me stay focused while I write. I seriously wouldn't know what I would do without her! Well, as always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not by any means, own the characters or games mentioned in this story. Super Smash Bros, Legend of Zelda, Fire Emblem... etc. all belong to their respected owners._

Chapter 4: Understand

Hours passed by for the Hylian Hero, but to him it felt like days. He always hated when he got nostalgic about the past. He couldn't change what had happened then and he couldn't change it now.

Although that thought would allow him a few moments of peace, it always seemed to push the depression aside, allowing it to grow overtime.

"Hey Link, are you there?" a voice called from outside his door.

The blond didn't want to get up. There was too much effort put into moving, and smiling, and faking enjoyment for others.

The voice was persistent. "Come on, I know you're in there."

Link sighed, deciding that whoever was at his door was not going to leave. He stood up and opened the door annoyed.

"See I knew you would be here," Ike smiled. He noticed the look of displeasure on Link's face and frowned. "Sorry if I woke you up or anything..."

Link shook his head to signal the mercenary that it was okay. Maybe it was better that Ike interrupted when he did. The hero stepped back allowing his friend to enter the room.

Ike wasn't sure how to act. He hesitantly entered the hero's living quarters and scanned the different items that scattered the room. His trade mark green hat sat on the dresser and boots were stood up at the closet door. The walls were painted a lush, forest green and the furniture had a dark, polished look. It reminded the Crimean of the woods.

Meanwhile, Link sat himself down on the couch, grabbing his notepad and a pen. _Why don't you sit down?_

Ike nodded and plopped down on the sofa next to Link. "Are you okay?"

The green-clad male raised an eyebrow. _….Yes, why?_

"Seems like something's bothering you, that's all," Ike sighed and leaned back.

_You must be mistaken. I'm content as usual. _Link forced his lips into a smile. Another lie, he reminded himself. Why did he always have to pretend to be happy? It wasn't fair.

Ike furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't believe the Hylian. "If you say so. Look, I'm sorry about our awkward conversation in the plaza. Truly, I am."

Link paused. _Honestly, it's fine. Just... don't worry about me okay? _

"No, it's not okay. Alright, I know I'm probably not the best person to talk to you about this, especially since I feel like we've only just begun to get to know each other, but listen, everyone is concerned about your well-being Link."

Link began scratching something down in his notebook when it was smacked out of his hand.

"No... don't even try to argue my point, because you know I'm right. Your friends are worried sick about you. I mean... have you even noticed how paranoid Princess Zelda has been lately? That's because of you. She has no idea what has gotten you into this condition and it frightens her."

Link's bright, blue eyes widened as he reached for his paper that laid on the floor. Unfortunately, he was halted by Ike's grip on his wrist.

"Why can't you just tell me what's wrong? I'm not going to judge you or think that you're weak. I just want to help," he bargained.

The Hylian was growing frustrated as he shoved the Crimean away from him. When his arm was finally released he swiftly stood up and grabbed his notepad, scribbling something down on it. _STOP. JUST PLEASE STOP. DON'T YOU SEE. This... this is the problem. I don't want you or any of them to feel pity for me! I can handle it myself. You wouldn't even understand anyway. You're not her... nobody's her... I just wish I could go back and forget. _Link hurled his book at Ike, before collapsing to his knees. He felt ill and guilty, and he could feel the salty, warm tears slip from his eyes. Dammit... he promised himself he wouldn't get this emotional anymore.

Ike rose from his place on the couch in a stunned matter, his cobalt eyes repeatedly scanning the frantically written words on the page. Confusion swept over the mercenary as he found himself gradually closing the gap between Link and himself. He kneeled down in front of Link and gently wiped the tears off of his cheeks. "Then let me understand," Ike uttered in a hushed tone, before gently pressing his lips to the hero's.

The blond sat in awe, a million thoughts in his mind just vanishing by Ike's touch. His eyes began to slowly close and the Hylian wrapped his arms around the larger male.

Ike, however, felt a new-found, protective, desire over Link. It was obvious the hero's past had damaged him in some way and the bluenette made a promise to himself that he would help him overcome his troubles, no matter the cost.

When their lips finally parted from the embrace Link couldn't find the energy to ask Ike any questions. Instead, he stared at him as if the mercenary would magically comprehend and explain everything that just occurred. Ike pretended to be oblivious.

"Well it's getting late, I guess I should return back to my dorm." The taller male fixed his bandanna and began to stand up, but before he could, Link latched onto the sleeve of Ike's shirt, shaking his head no. He hated to admit it, but he didn't want to be left alone just yet. This was the first time he had confessed his pain to someone.

Ike allowed his lips to purse into a small smile, situating himself next to the Hylian once more. He threw his arm around Link's shoulders and gave him a reassuring hug. The mercenary wanted his friend to know he wasn't alone now, that whatever plagued his memories so horrendously, would soon be vanquished and he would find himself able to speak again. Ike wasn't helping Link just because of Zelda now, he was helping him because he desperately wanted to. As the two men began to drift off into a restless slumber Ike knew that one day he would be the one to hear Link's voice first.

_**Author's note: **_Thanks for reading! Oh goodness, that was so difficult to write for me, honestly I wished I could do better. l: I literally had no inspiration, but I guess all you can do is force yourself to write. Funny thing actually, Link and Ike knocked out the power in my town. I had just gotten to the line where Ike kisses Link and BAM! all the power in my town goes out! Well anyway~ Please favorite, follow, and review if you enjoyed! Your feedback means everything to me! Til next chapter~ Goodbye~


End file.
